Divergent - The future (One Shot)
by HanhanNguyen
Summary: This is a small one shot that I wrote, and it's kinda a happy ending. There was no war and everyone survived except for Al- Sorry guys! This is in the future and mostly about Tris and Tobias's daughter, Cassandra.


**Divergent- The future (ONE SHOT)**

**This is a one shot that I wanted to do. It's a happy ending in a way, as the war never happened and everyone is still alive, except for Al. Sorry guys!**

**This story is also on , so don't worry if you see it there as well.**

**Rights go to Veronica Roth as Divergent isn't mine..Sadly.**

**But if this is good, I might continue it if people like it :)**

Cassandra has always hated the early mornings. She hated to go to school and learn about history that happened 100 years ago or so. She wanted to stay in her families apartment and relax all day, or line zipping from the building. She wanted to feel the adrenalin pump in her body and yell out in excitement.

«Cassandra, wake up!» the voice of her mother cut through her thoughts. She let out a loud groan and flopped back in her bed.

«Cassandra!» Her mother continued to yell from the living room.

«Noo!» She moaned back loudly and buried her head in the pillow. Her door suddenly slammed open, making her look up lazily and ignore the small fuming figure of her mom.

«You better wake up this instant, young lady!» Tris demanded with hands on her hips and eyes glaring at her oldest child.

«I don't want to..!» Cassandra groaned.

«Don't make me get the bucket again.» Tris threatened, making her daughter's head snap up and narrow her eyes at her mom.

"You wouldn't."

"You know I would."

Cassandra sighed and got out of her bed, dressed in black shorts and a black tank top. "You suck." she grumbled as she passed her mom, as Tris smirked triumphantly.

"I'm your mom, that's my job." Tris replied and followed her out.

"Morning dad.." Cassandra muttered as she took the cup with coffee from his hands, just as he was about to take a sip. She leaned against the counter of the kitchen.

"Good morning to you too, sleeping beauty." Tobias replied with a small smirk, and stood up to kiss her forehead as she was about to drink from the cup. He took it back just in time. "And get your own coffee." He added.

Cassandra sighed annoyed but did as told and poured her own cup.

"I said morning, not 'good' morning.." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"How in the world did you get such a grumpy morning person? Your father and I aren't like that." Tris asked. "Neither is your brother."

"Well Al is a eleven year old little monkey, with no human capacity of something called sleep." She mumbled, making her parents roll their eyes.

Al was her little brother and according to her parents, he was named after a friend of his mom.

"Today is the choosing ceremony." Her father said, changing the subject.

"And..?" Cassandra asked.

"What are you going to choose?" He continued.

"Dad, do you even have to ask. I told you guys, despite I wasn't suppose to do that I got Dauntless. What do you think I'm gonna choose?"

"Nothing sweetheart, we just wanted to make sure and that we support you no matter what." Tris added and assured her daughter.

"I know you do, but I decided my choice long before the aptitude test." Cassandra told them.

"Well that's good to hear darling, but you better get changed as you should make the train." Her mother said and pushed her towards her room.

* * *

Not long later Cassandra came back out, wearing skinny jeans, a crop top and a leather jacket. All black. Her shoes were her favorites. Black combat boots. Her brown wavy hair was in a high ponytail a little over her shoulders, and her make up was natural with a little eyeliner and dark mascara to make her blue eyes pop out.

"I'm going now!" She called loudly to her parents. They couldn't come with her as they were the ones to train the initiations this year, so they had to stay here and wait for them. Just as she was about to open the door she was suddenly pulled in a tight surprising hug, and looked down to see her mother.

Tris has always been very small, and didn't really change in adulthood. She stood 5 ft 4 tall, while her daughter was 5 ft 8, after her father, Tobias.

"Mom, i'm coming back." Cassandra assured her and wriggled out of her grip, amd smoothed her clothes.

"Just in case." Tris whispered and touched her cheek. Cassandra smiled softly and kissed her mothers cheek. She did the same to her father and opened the door.

"Bye." She said to them and walked out of their apartment and towards the pit, were all the 16 years olds would gather before going to the train.

"Hey there you are!" Sophie suddenly called. Sophie was one of her closest friends with sandy blonde hair to her shoulders, and dark brown eyes. Her height was very tall for someone her age at 5 ft 7.

"Sophie?" Cassandra asked confused. "What are you doing here?" she added.

"I'm here to see you get off." Sophie grinned at her friend. Sophie was the daughter of Christina and Will. She also was a year younger, so her turn won't be before in a year.

"You're afraid that I'll change too, don't you?" Cassandra realized with a smirk.

"W-weeell, maaaybe, but I know you won't."

"Why do people think that I will change faction all the time?!"

"We just don't want to loose you, Cass." Sophie told her and patted her arm.

"Listen I'll see you soon okay, I promise. Gotta go." She gave Sophie a hug and ran after the others.

They all stood still and talked a little, while watching to see the train come. When they could see it round the corner and come closer, everyone started to jog before sprinting in a fast run as the train was right next to them. A girl Cassandra knew was Clara jumped in first and opened the door, she followed soon after with ease, after doing it so many times.

* * *

Sitting amongst the Dauntless born was better than all the other factions. Dauntless was the only one to actually talk loudly and laugh without any courtesy or politeness. They could do whatever they wanted, and that was what Cassandra was doing right now. She sat on the third row with her friends and yelled and laughed as much as they wanted while waiting for the ceremony to begin. Her legs were carelessly on the seat in front of her as her arms were behind her head as she seemed to relax. Then the leader of Amity walked up on the podium, that Cassandra knew was Johanna or something.

The talking and sound started to get more quite, as Johanna's ûeyes swept over the room and then she started the speech.

"Welcome." she says. "Welcome to the choosing ceremony. Welcome to the day we honor the democratic philosophy of our ancestors, which tells us that every man has the right to choose his own way in this world."

Cass then noticed that her hands started to shake slightly and the nerves kicked in.

"Our dependents are now sixteen. They stand on the precipice of adulthood, and it is now up to them to decide what kind of people they will be." Johanna's voice is solemn and gives equal weight to each word.

As the speech dragged on Cassandra could see most of her Dauntless companions were trying not to fall asleep and she was struggling with the same thing, when a part of the speech caught her attention.

"Those who blamed aggression formed Amity." and her eyes drifted over to their faction, where they exchanged smiles.

"Those who blamed ignorance became the Erudite." she rolled her eyes, as she never has liked the Erudite people with they intelligence.

"Those who blamed duplicity created Candor." Ugh Candor, them their big mouths not able to shut up or even tell one little lie. She might even hate them more.

"Those who blamed selfishness made Abnegation." Cassandra never actually gave any of her attention to the stiffs. In her opinion they were boring and pretty much had no lives, even if she admired them a little bit for what they do.

"And those who blamed cowardice were the Dauntless. " At that the whole Dauntless faction began to cheer, unlike the others who sat still.

Johanna continued the speech as it came to an end and everyone started clapping. One by one, sixteen year olds from every faction came forward. Some returned to their own faction while others changed from Abnegation to Amity, or Candor to Dauntless.

"Carrie Tucker." was called forward and she stood up from the Candor faction. Her strides were confident and she didn't spare a glance at anyone else. Carrie accepted the knife from Johanna and cut her hand without hesitation and held it over the Dauntless bowl. Her blood dripped in as cheers came from their faction.

This continued on and on until Cassandra heard it.

"Cassandra Eaton." a whisper arose from the Abnegation as they all recognized the name. She stood up from the seat and got up on the podium with a emotionless face. She took the knife and sliced it across her hand as she winced slightly as it stung. Not even sparing a glance at the other bowls, she held it over the lit coals with a satisfied smile, and got back to her faction and friends that embraced her, and patted her back.

Before any of the transfers could even process it, every Dauntless stood up and walked quickly out of the hall. As they got out and to the stairs everyone started to run and yells, whooping and laughter came from everywhere. A dozen of thundering feet moving at different rhymes.

Cassandra turned to look at the transfers and saw some of them having trouble to keep up, but most managed. She thought it was comical. If they wanted to be a Dauntless, they better get used to it.

Not long after the tracks started to shake and the train was coming closer.

"They expect us to jump on that?!" She heard a candor girl exclaim. "While it's driving?!"

"If you can't do that, you don't belong in Dauntless." She replied and started to jog after the others as the transfers stayed a little behind and seemed confused.

"If you don't want to become factionless, you better start running!" She yelled back to them as they realized her words and started to run after them.

The train came up beside her and she quickly grabbed the handle and pulled herself on and jumped on the train. Many of the transfers managed but landed painfully on the floor. She saw the same Candor girl struggling to get on, and with a roll of her eyes she stuck her hand out.

"Grab it!" Cassandra yelled, and the girl took it without a thought as she was pulled on. That was when she saw that at least 4 of the 10 transfers didn't make it on the train and they were now factionless.

* * *

"Come on everyone! Gather around!" Cassandra heard the familiar voice of Will. A close friend of her parents. He stood on the edge of the entrance to the compound and looked over everyone.

"To get into Dauntless, you have to go this way." He told everyone and pointed down the long drop.

The transfers moved to lean over and looked down, but couldn't see anything but blackness.

"Ey, watch this." Cassandra whispered to her friends as they all smirked at her. "Is there water at the bottom or something?!" She called out loudly, using his same question all these years ago.

Will turned and looked at her with a smirk and a humorous glint in his eyes. "I guess you'll find out." was his reply.

"To prove your bravery and that you really belong in Dauntless, you have to jump. Either that or you chose the wrong faction." He addressed the others, mostly transfers.

"Now who's first?" Will asked and looked at everyone. The transfers stood nervously and fiddled with their hands as they exchanged looks, while the Dauntless- born stood with arms crossed and amused smirk to see who was brave enough.

"Are you kidding me?" Cassandra sighed loudly and pushed through them. "If I jump and don't die, will you then?" she asked the transfers. Will let out a chuckle and stepped down from the edge.

"Be my guest." He motioned her. She rolled her eyes and just got up on the edge and jumped. Or she didn't even jump, just put her leg out and dropped down. Not long after she hit the net and sprung up and down. A hand reached out to get her, as she grabbed it and the arms got under her armpits and lifted her out.

"Name?"

"Sup Four." She grinned at her dad, who chuckled at her. "So what's your name?" he tried again.

"Uhm-"

"I swear if you change your name, I'll make your mom lock you in for the rest of your life." Christina cut in.

"But why?" She whined.

"Do you know what kind of _shit_ I had to go through to get her name you _Cassandra_?"

"Okay fine!" She exclaimed. "Can I at least be called Cass?

"Fine.." Christina grumbled.

"So you were the first one. Why am I not surprised?" Her dad asked her, changing the subject.

"Because she's your daughter." Tris added with a smile and came up beside him.

"_My_ daughter? What happened to you?" He accused.

"On Mondays she's yours." was her reply, as the others started to drop down the net.

This was why she loved her family, and she would never be able to leave them. It might be _Faction before blood_, but for her it was _Blood before faction_. And it always will be.


End file.
